Imortal
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Naquele momento derradeiro, eu percebi que a amaria perpetuamente, da forma como ela desejava que eu a amasse por pelo menos uma noite.


**IMORTAL**

"_**Estou tão cansado de estar aqui, reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis. E se você tiver de ir, eu desejo que vá depressa, porque a sua presença ainda permanece aqui, e isso não me deixará em paz." **_

— A gente se vê, Jazz.

— Não, nós não nos veremos nunca mais.

— Nunca mais é muito improvável para quem tem a eternidade, não?

— Por isso o "nunca", assim como se poderia aplicar o "sempre". Essas palavras que designam infinito só fazem sentido quando se trata da eternidade.

Ela virou os olhos.

— Vou sentir falta da sua filosofia.

— Você não precisa ir embora, Lucy.

— Mas eu quero.

Era possível que realmente quisesse, não a _minha_ Lucy, mas aquela em que vinha se transformando há alguns meses. Aquela que não mais me dirigia sorrisos ou ternura. E que ia embora levando uma mochila e a luz dos meus olhos, deixando-me a sensação sinestésica do seu perfume de rosas vermelhas, que perduraria no ar por ainda algumas horas.

Naquele momento derradeiro, eu percebi que a amaria perpetuamente, da forma como ela desejava que eu a amasse por pelo menos uma noite.

"_**Essas feridas não se cicatrizarão. Essa dor é muito real."**_

— Por que isso, Jazz?

— Isso o que?

— Você há quase uma semana que não sai desse quarto, nem mesmo para caçar. Já viu os seus olhos, como eles estão negros? Oferece até perigo a Renesmee, se você quer saber.

— Que levem Renesmee para longe do perigo, então. Ou eu mesmo saio, que me seria muito mais proveitoso.

— Para ir atrás dela, não?

— Atrás de quem, Alice, por Deus?

— De Lucy. A dor está estampada no seu rosto desde que ela foi embora. Deveria disfarçar melhor, sabe?

— E se for? Qual o problema em sentir falta de Lucy? Todos estão com saudades, não? Carlisle não fala em outra coisa, nem Esme. Até Rosalie confessou que a casa fica _diferente_ sem ela. Por que _eu_ não posso sentir saudades?

— Porque as suas saudades são diferentes.

— Você está fantasiando.

— Não, Jasper, é você que disfarça muito mal.

— De uma vez por todas, não estou disfarçando merda nenhuma! Mas não vou discutir com você, Alice, aceite a teoria que melhor lhe couber. Ou continue culpando os outros pelas suas falhas.

— Que falhas? Vamos, me diga, que falhas, Jasper? JASPER?

Eu gostaria de correr para sempre, de não ter de voltar para casa, para Alice. De não ter mais de disfarçar a dor. De não ter de negar a mim mesmo o sofrimento evidente. De correr sem cessar, até que encontrasse a minha Lucy pelo caminho.

E as lágrimas jamais me chegariam aos olhos, mas a sensação do choro podia livremente arranhar a garganta e reduzir o peito a cinzas.

Irrompeu o grito que precederia o crime.

"_**Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo pode apagar."**_

— O que significam esses olhos vermelhos, Jasper?

— Me deixa.

— Como "me deixa"? Você some por um mês e volta de olhos vermelhos? Jasper, eu não vou tolerar que você burle as ordens estabelecidas aqui. Nós não matamos pessoas.

— Ótimo, Carlisle! Eu pego as minhas coisas e vou embora, está bem? Fica melhor para todos nós.

— Não, Jasper, escuta... Escuta, meu filho.

Mas eu não queria ouvi-lo, estava absolutamente irracional.

— Alice está sofrendo.

— Ela não é a única.

— Talvez Lucy não mereça tanta dedicação...

— Droga, Carlisle! Por que vocês não esquecem Lucy? Eu não posso estar cansado, simplesmente isso? Não posso estar farto desta vida que não muda nunca?

— Que te falta aqui, Jasper?

— Paz, simplesmente paz! Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco, de chorar, de...

— Jasper...

— Eu sei! Eu sei o que você vai dizer, que não é possível, eu sei! Então me deixe ao menos ficar sozinho, está bem?

— Essas coisas passam, filho, o tempo apaga.

Totalmente embalde eram as palavras de Carlisle. Se o tempo realmente possuísse o poder de apagar as lembranças, ele não teria passado tão lentamente, mais dolorosamente a cada dia.

Ao final de dois anos ninguém dava mais pela falta de Lucy, todos estavam concentrados demais no desenvolvimento rápido de Renesmee. Decidi fingir que também esquecera. Gostaria de mentir para mim para mim da mesma forma que menti para os outros, excetuando-se Edward.

"_**Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas. Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos."**_

Em nenhum dos anos que me separaram de Lucy, deixei de relembrá-la. Entrementes, meus sentimentos foram mais de ódio que de amor. Eu poderia até aceitar que partisse em busca de novos conhecimentos, de outros de nossa espécie, mas não conseguia entender sua mudança pouco antes de nos deixar. Tornara-se fria, esquiva... Quase como se fosse outra pessoa. Tão diferente da Lucy que eu conhecera há meio século.

A Lucy que, tendo nas veias o veneno do vampiro vil que a mordera e fugira, chorava e estremecia nos meus braços, transformando-se.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu vou morrer.

— Não, não vai.

— Queima.

— Queima, eu sei. Mas aguente firme, eu estou aqui e não vou soltá-la.

A Lucy que encheu de luz a nossa casa com seu riso, sua voz, sua dança.

— Por que você é tão sério? Por que não exibe mais o seu sorriso, que é tão bonito?

— O seu é mais.

— Mas o meu eu exibo.

A Lucy que dizia ter respeito por minha inteligência e experiência, e me fazia tantas perguntas quantas fossem necessárias para satisfazer sua curiosidade sem fim.

— Quem foram os primeiros de nós?

— Não sei ao certo, Lucy, mas acredita-se que os vampiros mais antigos sejam os líderes do clã Volturi.

— Aqueles de quem Carlisle falou?

— Exato.

— E de que época eles são? Onde nasceram exatamente? Qual é a real influência que exercem em nosso mundo?

A Lucy que eu desprezei.

A Lucy que passei a amar, a mesma que ignoraria isso para sempre.

"_**E eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos..."**_

Depois veio o amargor da ingratidão. Eu servira de apoio por décadas à Lucy, sempre guiando-a, mostrando-lhe que a eternidade e o fato de ter de matar — mesmo animais — para sobreviver, não eram considerações tão abomináveis, porque tínhamos um clã que era, antes de mais nada, uma família. Podíamos aproveitar os nossos infinitos anos para adquirirmos conhecimento; Para lermos todos os livros que quiséssemos, visitarmos todas as obras de arte, de todos os museus. Aprendermos todas as danças, de todas as culturas. Lucy gostava dessa última, era uma dançarina exímia. E de todas as lembranças, a mais forte, talvez, era a de seu corpo movimentando-se como o de um anjo, em passos sincronizados, sobrenaturalmente. Toda ela desprendia uma áurea clara, um não sei quê que atingia o coração e parecia reanimá-lo. Mesmo o meu que já há muito não batia.

Lucy também gostava de arte, como já foi dito. Visitamos museus e monumentos do mundo inteiro, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o Museu do Louvre, por conta do famoso retrato da Monalisa, de Da Vinci.

— Gosto do olhar dela, que nos parece observar de todos os ângulos.

— Foi geometricamente elaborado para dar essa impressão. Fantástico!

— Também gosto do sorriso.

— Porque desdenha dos espectadores.

Lucy foi, por todos esses anos, a minha melhor companhia. Alice sempre fora fútil, pensava primeiro em vestir o minguado corpo, depois em enriquecer o intelecto. Quando pensava. Por isso, bastava que Carlisle lhe desse um cartão de crédito para ir às compras, que me deixava em paz por dias. E esse tempo eu passava com Lucy, ensinando-a e aprendendo com ela.

Mas ela foi embora aparentemente sem se lembrar de tais detalhes.

"_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim."**_

Se antes eu amava a arte, a música e a Literatura, passei a detestá-las. Cada quadro, canção ou livro tinha, de alguma forma, o rosto ou o jeito de Lucy. Comecei a abster-me de tudo, a ponto de ficar dias a fio sentado num mesmo lugar, olhando para um mesmo ponto. Ouvi por alto Emmett dizer que eu estava enlouquecendo, e talvez Rosalie tenha concordado. Mas quem foi ter comigo, por fim, foi Alice.

— Isso não pode continuar assim.

— Não sei em que incomodo, se vocês nem dão pela minha presença.

— Você pensa que não tem importância para ninguém, Jasper, mas tem. Principalmente para mim.

— Por isso é que eu acho que devo ir embora, sabe? Parar de causar infortúnios.

— Só vai piorar as coisas agindo dessa forma. O que foi que eu te fiz, Jasper?

— Nada, pelo contrário. Você é maravilhosa, Alice, o carrasco sou eu.

— Você não era assim, nunca foi. Não é o Jasper por quem me apaixonei.

— Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso. Se não está bom, peço desculpas.

Alice não merecia. Eu não merecia. Quem, então? Jamais poderia aceitar a ideia que me ocorrera, de que Lucy, sim, merecia padecer. Não! Ainda que o ódio me tomasse de quando em quando, eu sempre seria capaz de tomar para mim tudo que pudesse magoá-la. Porque mesmo ignorando o seu paradeiro, Lucy ainda tinha-me em suas mãos. Então, por que quando era ao contrário, quando ela estava nas minhas, deixei-a escapar por entre meus dedos?

"_**Você costumava me cativar com sua luz ressonante, agora sou limitado pela vida que você deixou para trás."**_

Arrastei-me pelos dias, ou seria mais correto dizer que fui arrastado? Fosse um humano, talvez tentasse o suicídio, mas na condição de vampiro, era-me quase impossível. Lembrei-me de Edward, de sua façanha para atrair os Volturi — e consequentemente a morte — quando se viu sem a Bella. Considerei-a e nela cismei por um ou dois dias. No terceiro, ri-me, julgando ridícula a antiga ideia. Nunca fora tão pessimista, nem à época que servia de major e via centenas de corpos por dia, mutilados, dilacerados. Não era hora de desistir, portanto, e eu era um melhor persistente que suicida.

Uma vez que a decisão estava tomada, Alice percebeu que eu partiria. Não me comovi com seus rogos ou o de toda a família. Não era mais privilégio de Edward conhecer os meus pensamentos; todos sabiam que Lucy era o motivo pelo qual eu deixava a minha casa para cair no mundo às cegas.

Não me arrependi, por nem um momento, ao dar as costas para os Cullen. Parti à deriva, e durante o percurso, era como um náufrago que procurasse se agarrar a qualquer tábua para não imergir. O mar bravio, porém, era-me o mundo monocromático no qual Lucy me havia deixado, e a tábua, uma lembrança sua, qualquer que fosse. Mesmo uma fita, que, num dia quente de julho, furtei aos seus cabelos.

As lembranças me acompanharam, todas elas, enquanto cruzava o continente, buscando em todos os lugares um cheiro que me lembrasse o de Lucy, ou um rumor que parecesse a sua voz. Nada. A minha pequena possivelmente estaria muito mais longe do que eu esperava.

Senti o que era absurdo para um vampiro: Que a vida me esvaía a cada minuto. Quanto mais longe ia Lucy, mais me fragmentava e levava com ela os pedaços.

"_**Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis. Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim."**_

Tendo procurado Lucy por um ano inteiro e não encontrado dela nenhum vestígio, dei-me a variar. Adotei antigos vícios, como o de caçar humanos. Primeiro procurei por aqueles que me pareciam vis. À noite, espreitava nos subúrbios aqueles que praticavam ações violentas e/ou covardes. Matava-os, sem piedade, e ainda me vangloriava por, dessa forma, prestar serviços à sociedade.

Porém, em pouco tempo, os bandidos não me foram mais suficientes. Passei a alimentar-me em andarilhos, quaisquer que fossem. Homens distintos, senhoras, moças... Cheguei, inevitavelmente, às crianças! Nada mais me inspirava piedade.

Assim costumavam agir os loucos, e eu já me enquadrava a essa escória da sociedade.

Deu-se que, em uma dessas andanças, encontrei um semelhante, que, muito gentilmente, ofereceu-me a "caça" que encontramos mutuamente. Observou-me com interesse enquanto me saciava, e bastou que sorvesse a última gota do sádico néctar, apresentou-se.

— Antoine.

— Jasper.

— Desde quando você...

— 1863.

— Bom, bom. É sozinho?

— Sim.

— Deseja conhecer o meu clã?

Dei de ombros.

Era uma somatória de aproximadamente sessenta vampiros, todos de olhos vermelhos e expressões frias. Antoine não fez questão alguma de apresentá-los, como se fossem insignificantes para tal. Levou-me a um escritório subterrâneo.

— Onde estamos?

— Em minha morada, Jasper. Também sua agora.

— Que lugar é esse? Que cidade, de que país? Há tanto que vago, que já perdi o senso de localização.

— Canadá, meu caro.

— Claro, Canadá...

— Há dias eu o venho observando, sabe? Parece-me ideal.

— Ideal?

— Para me servir de companheiro nesta terra maldita. Maldita, sim, que estes vermes só me servem para a força bruta.

— E por que pensa que eu sou diferente deles?

— Pelo jeito de se mover e caçar, à princípio. Agora a conversa me mostra que não me enganei. E já que vive sozinho e errante, por que não ficar por aqui?

— Que seja.

Por que me unira a outro clã, afinal? Porque desistira do meu propósito de encontrar Lucy. Talvez estivesse morta, até, ou bem longe. E eu não voltaria para os Cullen, uma vez que tudo em meu antigo clã me lembrava a desgraçada querida. No novo, entretanto, eu poderia começar uma existência inteiramente nova. E, visto que Antoine era um maníaco, inteiramente insana.

"_**Eu tentei, com todas as minhas forças, dizer a mim mesmo que você se foi."**_

Tornei-me conhecido entre o clã de Antoine, por ser o seu "amigo íntimo". Os homens me procuravam para longas conversas e as mulheres brigavam entre si para deitarem sobre o meu leito. Tais práticas me lisonjearam por algum tempo, mas logo se foram, como qualquer vício passageiro de quem o toma propositalmente.

As conversas ficaram-me desinteressantes, as mulheres, enjoativas. Logo o sentimento e o desejo por Lucy voltaram-me com força torrencial, e voltei à apatia de outrora. Vendo-me dessa maneira, Antoine indagou-me.

— Não te agrada mais a vida que ofereço? Pois tem todos os deleites, de todas as mulheres!

— Quando desejo apenas uma, meu caro.

— Aquela uma que lhe abandonou?

— Eu a abandonei antes.

— Mas conforme-se, belo amigo, que tens a eternidade. Não quer usá-la para chorar por uma desgraçada, quer?

— Não, Antoine, não quero.

— Então pense que se foi, que passou. Uma experiência, das milhares que terá ao longo de seus anos eternos.

— Nunca amou, Antoine?

— Amo a ti, que é meu irmão. Os amores conjugais são inúteis e efêmeros, não merecem o mais breve segundo de reconhecimento. Se me questionas sobre o amor de uma mulher, nunca o tive e jamais o terei. Repudio tal prática de sentimento.

— Não tem medo de, quando amar, perder o controle?

— Ora, se já disse que abomino este tipo de amor! Deixemos de palavras, Jasper. Que tal nos servirmos de algumas pequenas? Que me diz?

Cedi novamente, e cederia ainda muitas vezes às insistências de Antoine. Era-me tudo indiferente, afinal, até que um dia...

"_**E embora você ainda esteja comigo, eu tenho estado sozinho por todo esse tempo"**_

Apareceu Antoine, certa manhã de fevereiro, com uma novidade para o clã: Mais uma fêmea para o bando insaciável de machos.

Ouvi rumores de que era a mais bela que pusera os pés naquele covil, a mais absolutamente sedutora. Entretanto, seduzia a todos e se esquivava de cada um, deleitando-se. E quem seria capaz de tomá-la à força, quando era tão irresistível em seu jogo? Eram esses os comentários que eu ouvia, sem ânimo de conhecer a tal preciosidade.

Mas um dia, incentivado novamente por Antoine, concordei que a sedutora fosse ter em minha alcova. Esperava-a indiferente, mas quando distingui a sua silhueta, quando senti o perfume de rosas vermelhas... Penso que me sobressaltei.

— Lucy.

— Que coincidência, Jazz.

— Talvez. O que você faz aqui?

— Estive em busca de conhecimento, como sabe, e encontrei Antoine.

— ...Que lhe vê como uma prostituta.

— Não importa. Conheço o meu valor, Jazz.

— Eu estive te procurando.

— Me procurando?

— Já há um tempo.

— Deixou os Cullen para me procurar? Deixou Alice?

— Há muito Alice não me prende. Aliás, não entendo o que me prendeu quando não corri em seu encalço, assim que você partiu.

— Por que teria feito isso?

— Porque posteriormente não conseguiria mais existir em sua ausência.

— Não pensei que um sentimento _fraternal_ fosse tão forte...

— Talvez não, se de fato fosse fraternal.

—Ora, Jasper...

— Não diga, Lucy, não precisa dizer nada agora.

Como há tanto, e tão ardorosamente desejava, beijei-a, e foi tão breve quanto um suspiro.

— Não é assim que as coisas terminam, Jasper. Lembro-me de todas as vezes que fui recusada por você, daquelas que me despi e lhe ofereci o meu corpo, humildemente, e você repeliu.

— Por respeito a Alice.

— Belíssima atitude, não nego. Mais bonita seria se você a levasse até o fim. Não me parece exatamente respeitoso você deixá-la para me procurar pelo mundo afora.

— É que apenas quando você foi embora é que percebi...

— ...Que me amava? Clichê, Jasper, clichê. Você já foi melhor.

— Eu não estou brincando. Quase enlouqueci sem você.

— E se ficou no _quase_, é que pode continuar dessa forma.

— Então continuaria apenas em minha existência vazia.

— Jasper, eu deixei os Cullen, pessoas que amava, por você. Pensa que fui ingrata a Carlisle, por ter me recebido, ou que não amava os carinhos maternos de Esme? Não, o único motivo foi você. Eu o amei desde o momento que pus os meus olhos em você, e não imagina quão insuportável foi ver que jamais teria alguma chance de ocupar o lugar de Alice.

— Mas agora pode! Pode e deve. Estou certa de que, se sentiu algo por mim, ainda o sente.

— Sinto, Jasper, sinto. Mas é mais forte, muito mais, o que sinto por _mim_. Tenho o meu orgulho, e ele me diz que devo ficar longe de você, que por tantas vezes me recusou.

— Não pode simplesmente esquecer?

— Infelizmente não. Mas deixemos passar o tempo.

E beijou-me a contraditória Lucy, entregando-me, em seguida, aos mais deliciosos frêmitos.

E foi-se sem mais nada a dizer.

Nunca mais a vi, nem a para os Cullen e para Alice. Voltei à vida antiga e aos olhos amarelos. Mas nada seria igual...

E por que penso que posso "sobreviver" agora sem Lucy, ao contrário de outrora? Porque guardei aquela noite, imortalizei-a, e terei a eternidade para lembrá-la, não importam os fatores externos.

Minha Lucy. Minha imortal Lucy.

**FIM**

**Esta fanfic é um presente para a Thamy, minha irmãzinha não-consanguínia (mas que me vale como se tal fosse) *-***

**Primeira fic de Twilight, não ficou grande coisa, não xD**

**One shot não é meu forte .-.**

**E o Jasper poderia ter ficado mais **_**bad boy**_** e tesudo xp**

**Ah, sim, a música é My Immortal, do Evanescence.  
(ninguém sabe disso, né? =p)**


End file.
